New Member
by AnnaMorrison
Summary: Starts with one brutal murder, one kidnap and one new member to our well-known team. I hope you'll like it. It's my first fanfic.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything...

**New Member – Chapter First**

Unbearable heat. That's roughly the way how to describe the whole last month. Summer in Las Vegas is always amount to Saharan temperatures and dryness.

But the life starts in the night and today wasn't different. City of strip lights and gambling offered its famous face of profit on the first side, and trouble on the second side. Everything's allright.

As well for Sharon Hill. She's just left a small club in southern part of the city where she was celebrating her promotion. The last bus left half an hour ago. Oh what, it's just twenty minutes for walk. Sharon wasn't kind of person who waits for a hour in thw night instead of a little walking, so the young woman said goodbye to her colleagues and went. If she have known that just right behind the trird corner a hunk of concrete lands at her head, then the attacker drives her away, cut her throat, sherd her body to pieces and roast them, she would probably stay a little longer.

****************

In an office of Las Vegas CSI a middle-aged man answers which has just destroyed his mood. Nothing interesting happened in last week and just when he's dealing with paperwork for adding a new member to his team, the whole town got mad. The blackmailers demand record-breaking amounts, brutes got new, more effective beating equipment and to this all Brass is calling.

„Grissom. What's going on?" asks Gil Grissom hic colleague.

„_There were found fragments of a body by some children southward of the city. Actually a head, hands and left leg."_

„Great, we're going there," answers Gil. „I'll thank you at the crime scene."

„_Your choice,"_ echoes before the call end.

Gil gathered Nick and Sara, who were bored for a while, and told them to prepare for departure. Greg had some urgent work but he promised that he'll join them when he finishes. Grissom completed his studies of the documents and with quick phone call confirmed adding of his new colleague and starting date. Then he went to the car where Nick and Sara were waiting for him.

„What took you so long?" asked Sara.

„You'll see, sooner or later," replied Grissom with lightly pretendious voice. Nick grimaced at Sara.

They braked a bit from the place of the discovery and walk further. After a while Jim Brass waved at them and went to them.

„Welcome guys," he said. „Just three of you arrived?"

„Yeah, Catherine and Warrick are investigating a kidnapping, Sofia's sick and Greg's going to arrive later."

„Okay," replied Jim and took them to the body. „Not much has remained from the victim. Animals has finished, what the murderer hasn't. Anyway, it seems like a woman but there's not much more that could be recognized."

There were two arms, one leg and head on heap. But the most interesting thing was that all of the body parts was coated with a caked skin which was ripped by vultures in many places. Footmarks run from the place where the remains were lying. And a short distance away were clearly visible ruts left by a car.

„Jim," said Gil after a short while, „you didn't tell me that the body was roasted."

„You didn't ask."

„Great. Nick, take a picture of this place, Sara, secure the vicinity and I'll take... the body."

* * *

Catherine was sitting opposite the computer comparing fingerprints she found in the kitchen in a house where was kidnapped thirteen-year-old girl Laetitia Noivoro. Her parents said that they saw a silver car going away from their house when they arrived from shopping, but they didn't think that something has happened so they didn't look at the car very well. At home they noticed their daughter is gone and in the groundfloor are drops of blood all over the walls and floor. Greg took a charge of processing the drops. Warrick stayed there and enquired the neighbours.

Catherine hypnotisedly watched random fingerprings quickly running on the monitor. A knocking on the door interrupted her in this fun. Cath turned around and saw Greg Sanders with several papers in his hand as he was entering the room.

„Hi Cathy, I'm briging news to you," he presented himself.

„So go on," Catherine prompted him.

„The blood contains two types of DNA, but one probably belongs to the girl. I need something I can compare the blood with."

„Okay," said Catherine. „I'll call Warrick and he'll arange it."

„Great," Greg replied. „Then, have a talk with David Watt, arrested a year ago for harming and battery, jailed for 10 months. The second DNA is his. I have to go, Griss has something interesting."

„So be careful on your way."

„Order, miss!" he shouted from the doorspace and left.

Catherine took a phone and dialed the number. It bbeped several times on the other side and then Warrick Brown's voice sounded.

„_Brown, who's speaking?"_

„Warrick, that's me," Catherine answered. „Please drop in the Noivoro's place and take something with Laetitia's DNA for Greg to have something to compare with. The blood on walls is probably partly her."

„_Great, and who is the next owner?"_

„Some David Watt, he was in jail for ten months for harming and battery, now he's two months out."

„_He's not very lucky. We'll go there together when I come back."_

„I count on that. Did you find out something?"

„_Nothing we haven't know yet. Laetitia had many friends, she is from rich family and everyone knew that... just one message from the kidnapper is missing and it's clear blackmailing."_

„Good. Take a teethbrush or something. Bye bye."

„_Bye."_

Catherine hung up and started reading David Watts' file.

* * *

The place where the pieces of the body were found, was bustling with people. Sara and Grissom were examinating the parts of the victim while Nick was questioning three children, who found them. He found out that they went to play football and saw vultures in the short distance, so they wanted to have a look and discovered parts of the body. Because kids were six to eight years old, Nick didn't get much more out of them, but at least something.

Gil was just scrutinizing one part of the body when his cell-phone rang. The CSI stood up, stepped aside and took the call. Sara leered at him while she was tracing the prints leading from the crime scene. Bits of Grissom's call reached to her ears: „How much sooner?" „Today? Why?" „Okay." „Good bye."

Grissom hang up and joined Sara, who asked him: „Who was that?"

„You'll see when we're back at the headquartes."

„Oh, great," Sara nodded.

Gil knew that she'll ponder about it, but he also knew this will be a perfect surprise for the wole team. _They'll have something to think about, at least._

Because Greg had just arrived, Grissom told him to také samples while he and Sara were pouring footprints in the sand. Meanwhile, Catherine called Nick to find out how long they'll be in the terraine. Nick answered that they could be at the headquarters in half an hour. He asked concurrently: „Cathy, do you know what's going on with Gil?"

„_I have no idea. Something's happening with him?"_

„Well, he's mysterious like deep space, he delayded somewhere before we took off and he still doesn't want to tell us anything. We're supposed to wait until we're back at the headquarters."

„_Don't know, but I nearly haven't seen him since yesterday. We'll se when you're back."_

Nick sighed. „Goodbye, then."

At the headquarters Warrick was just leaving his car. He took Laetitia's teethbrush and comb and he hoped that there are still rest of DNA on it.

In the entrance, he met the quartet coming back from the place of the discovery. Warrick planned to tell Grissom that he and Catherine are going to meet their suspect, but gil sent him and the others to the break room and ordered to make a coffee. Then he said he'll be back soon and left.

Sara shrugged and said: „I hope we'll see that surprise soon." The others just muttered something and went to the break room.

Catherine just wanted to get up and go for Warrick, but the coming masses pushed her back to the room. Nick interpreted the orders and settled himself in the armchair.

„So, what's Griss preparing for us?" Greg started.

„He's making it a big secret, so probably nothing unpleasant," thought Catherine aloud.

Like an answer for her, two shadows flashed in the corridor. Then the door were opened and Grissom with an unknow young woman entered. She was rather short, about 5' 3". She had long wavy hair with color of chestnut. She was dressed in light-brown blouse, long dark-green skirt and black sneakers. In her armful she carried a file of papers. She leered at the others a bit curiously and a bit shyly.

People in the room fell silent immediately. Everyone stared new girl next to Grissom.

Gil took the charge: „Ms. Morrison, this is our team. Here's Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders and Warrick Brown. Two of us are mising; Sofia Curtis and Doctor Al Robbins, he's in the pathology."

The woman nodded her head and said: „Nice to meet you."

„Team," said Grissom to the others, „this is Ms. Anna Morrison, she came from San Francisco and she'll work with us since today. She's specialited to everything about zoology, so I hope you'll accept her."

… _end of Chapter One._

_So what do you think about it? Reviews are welcomed;-)  
_


End file.
